Magnus, I think I love you
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: Magnus comes to Alec's room an well you can guess what happens next. super sweet fan fic about family and love. MagnusXAlec rated T from suggestive content.


Magnus, I Love you.

Alec collapsed on his bed and let out a long and exasperated sigh. It had been a long day, everyone had been out on a raid at a lycan camp. Every thing hurt, every part of his body ached, why did it hurt so much to fight damn children of the moon? As he began to let sleep take him there was a knock on the door. Alec grumbled something and pushed himself up out of bed and walked over to the door. Pulling it open he said, "What do you want now Iz?" but on the other side of the door was not is sister but his boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Alec asked him leaning out of the door to see if anyone was there.

"Don't worry darling," Magnus said putting his hand on Alec's chest and pushing him back into the room.

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Alec asked again as he sat down on his futon-over-an-old-boxspring-bed-that-creaked-when-you-sat-or-moved-on-it. Alec watched as Magnus prowled around his room looking at all the things in that made their home in the room.

"Well I was thinking and realized I've never been to your place." Magnus said looking at a vile on Alec's dresser.

"But, what if we get caught?" Alec asked him, imagining his father yelling at him for being with Magnus.

"Who cares," Magnus said walking back over to Alec and sitting on his boyfriend's lap facing the Shadowhunter, straddled his legs over Alec's and putting his arms around the teen's neck. "If anyone catches us?" and Magnus stroked Alec's cheek with his nose.

"Because, I Love you." The warlock whispered in Alec's ear. Suddenly Magnus' lips were on Alec's.

Alec was laying shirtless on Magnus' buff bod. His left hand lay on Magnus' right breast. Magnus' arm was around Alec's waist stroking it slightly while his other hand was pulling and twisting Alec's hair. Alec had never had a more relaxing night with out actually sleeping.

"Magnus?" Alec said

"Hmmm?"

"I have something to tell you," Alec started "I—" but he was cut off by the door opening suddenly. Alec scrambled off Magnus and to the other side of the bed in half a second (more or less).

"Alec, honey," his mother said "Wake u—" but she was left staring at her son lying in bed with a warlock.

"Oh mom," Alec stared turning pink "I…we… I can explain!.. it isn't what you think…" he said turning redder. Magnus sighed and pushed the covers off himself (at once Alec was glad they were still wearing underwear) and stood up. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniences, miss," Magnus said starting toward the door. "And Alec next time I'll call first,"

"Magnus! Wait where are you going?" Alec said moving to the end of the bed.

"Well see I've got this council thing and I can't be late." Magnus said walking out the door.

"Magnus, wait!" Alec shouted jumping out of bed and pulling a t-shirt on over his boxers.

Magnus was already down the hall and at the top of stairs.

"Magnus," Alec said catching up to him, "Wait, what's wrong?"

Magnus kept walking but said "Nothing dear, it just that you seem to be to embarrassed about our relationship and I don't know why, it's like you're contently blowing hot and cold at me!" Magnus said turning around "One minute you're in Love with me the next you can't bear to be seen with me! I don't get it! Would you just make up you're MIND!"

Alec looked shocked as he watched blue magic spark in-between Magnus' fingers, "Magnus," Alec said "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been hiding this for so long it's hard for me to get use to the idea I don't have to anymore and that I have someone to share being gay with." He took Magnus' hands in his, looked down, and whispered "I Love you too,"

"What did you said, Alec dear?" Magnus asked.

Alec raised his head and spoke louder "I Love you too." He said confidently.

Magnus' eyes sparked and he pulled Alec close to him pressing his lips to the young boy's.

When they broke apart Magnus said he had to leave for the meeting and left Alec standing on the top of the stairs smiling. He walked back to his room hoping his mother wasn't there anymore, she wasn't. After he was dressed Alec made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He stood at the counter 'cooking' himself some Count Chocula.

"Alec," he turned to see his mom standing behind him. Alec gulped.

"Mom, we didn't really do anything--"

"Alec honey, its okay I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and don't worry you don't have to worry or hide what or who you are from me."

"Thanks mom." Alec said putting his arms around his mother.

"And I won't tell your father." Mrs. Lightwood said.

"Thanks mom."


End file.
